Our invention provides the genus of compounds described according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein R represents hydrogen or methyl and one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds, mixtures of same, and organoleptic uses of a sub-genus of the foregoing compound which are methyl-substituted cyclohexenyl acetaldehydes defined according to the generic structure: ##STR5## The methyl-substituted cyclohexenyl acetaldehydes having the structure: ##STR6## are useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart, modify, alter or enhance fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials such as perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles such as soaps, colognes and detergents as well as perfumed polymers. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Floral, fresh, green, vegetative tropical forest-like and piney aroma nuances are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes and perfumed polymers.
In addition, there has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart, modify, alter or enhance flavors to (or in) various consumable materials such as foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes and medicinal products. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Thus, strawberry, grape and raspberry flavored foodstuffs, chewing gums and medicinal products and toothpastes are highly desirable. Floral, fresh, green, parsley-like aroma and taste nuances are highly desirable in several types of flavor compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,824 issued on May 31, 1977 discloses .beta.-cyclohomocitral having the structure: ##STR7## as useful in augmenting or enhancing the aromas of perfume compositions with respect to woody, camphoraceous, green, earthy and rosy nuances.
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals", 1969, at Volumes I and II discloses the use in perfume compositions and flavors of "cyclocitral", "isocyclocitral", "2,4-dimethyl butadieneacrolein", "3,4-dimethyl-.DELTA..sup.5 -tetrahydrobenzaldehyde", ".beta.-(4-methyl-3-cyclohexenyl)-butyraldehyde" and "tetrahydro-para-tolylaldehyde", thusly: